Rumors in Camp
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: As with any army, rumors are bound to spread about some of the more interesting members. But, when most of your army has warriors from differing time periods and realms, it takes a lot to get tongues wagging. Like, say, the odd situation of the Ylissean tactician and Pegasus Knight. Let it never be said warriors for good weren't capable of speculation on people's love lives.


**Hello one and all! After seeing the plot summary for FE Warriors, and hearing about the support system, this idea popped into my head. I hope everyone enjoys since I wrote this quickly and ignored in-game recruitment rules for the most part.**

The Aytolian camp was, for the first time in a few days, relaxed. They weren't set to move on any forts for another week, so the troops were enjoying their time off. Well, so far as workaholics could enjoy free time.

Rowan and Lianna in particular were sparring with Ryoma and Celica. They wanted to gain every possible ounce of practice before going to help with supplies.

"Gah!" Rowan grunted as Ryoma kicked him to the dirt. "Dammit, that hurt!"

Ryoma smirked as he placed the practice blade under Rowan's chin. "It's supposed to. Your form's much improved from when we first met, but you still have a long way to go."

Rowan sighed, glancing to see his sister exchange several blows with Celica before getting swept off her feet. "Yeah, well, forgive the inexperience. No offense, but I hope we can end this war before I get that good."

Ryoma chuckled. "On that, we can agree. Here, get on your feet."

Ryoma held out his hand and hauled Rowan to his feet. Before either could speak, Celica called to someone walking by. "Cordelia! Do you need these two yet?"

Rowan looked back to see the Pegasus Knight waving at them. "Not yet, thank you! They need to go to the medical tent first after they're done, Sakura and Elise requested them."

Celica called back an affirmative before Cordelia was gone. Lianna walked to Rowan's side and watched her go. "Does she ever stop working?"

"Not as far as I can tell." Celica said. "From what I've seen, the only one that works near as hard as her is Robin. You'd think those two would try to work together more often."

Ryoma sighed through his nose. "I fear they're in a situation I know all too well. You're new with us Celica, but it's no secret around camp that Cordelia has quite the crush on Prince Chrom."

Celica cringed. "That does sound awkward, but what does that have to do with them being more efficient?"

"Robin is quite obviously infatuated with Cordelia." Camilla answered as she entered the field. "You should see the looks he gives her when she's not looking."

Celica drooped, sadness apparent. "Well… that's bad. Has anyone, you know, talked with any of them about it?"

The scuff of boots and clop of heels soon revealed Marth and Ceada, the pair pausing when they saw the group. "What's up with you guys?"

"Oh, just thinking on the poor state of our Ylissean friends." Lianna answered. "Now that I think about it, I remember Lucina saying her mother was a member of Chrom's Shepherds, but nothing else. Think we should ask her?"

Ryoma shook his head. "And open that can of worms? No, I think it's best we leave this be. It's obvious their combat effectiveness is not affected by this odd love triangle, so we should leave it that way."

No one looked particularly happy with that, but they were all thinking the same thing.

 _Robin, you poor guy._

-Elise-

"Would you hold still?! I don't care if your Princess Lissa's son, you need to calm down!"

Elise's scolding quieted Owain and Elise went back to work on his arm. The doofus had hurt himself trying to work on a flashy attack, but with Lissa taking stock of supplies with Frederick, it was left to Elise to fix him.

"Hey, Sakura," Elise called to her fellow healer. "Do you have any sedative? Hinoka's Pegasus is pitching a fit and she needs to get her wing patched."

Sakura nodded and finished with Takumi. "Alright big brother, you can return to the range. Just make sure to shoot from a kneeling position until the pain fades."

Takumi nodded and hauled himself out of the cot. Oboro met him at the entrance to the tent and helped him out.

Sakura sighed and went to grab the sedative, only to bump into a cloaked form. "Oh, Robin. Did you need something?"

Robin smiled at her. "I'm actually here to get that sedative Elise mentioned. Hinoka's Pegasus hit Cordelia's in its fit so they both need healing now."

"Oh, that's terrible." Sakura said. "Ok, there's two doses right in that chest. I made sure to tie them with red string."

Robin nodded and looted his goods before leaving. Sakura watched him go before frowning. "I wish he'd take some time to rest. Why does he work so hard?"

"You know why." Elise muttered. "He doesn't want Cordelia to show him up in the work department. It's like those two are competing to get on Chrom's good side."

Sakura noticed Owain go quiet at that, but didn't think much of it. "You think so? I thought it was just an excuse to meet up with Ms. Cordelia more often. He's… not exactly subtle."

"Subtle?" Elise echoed incredulously. "If he's not subtle, then Cordelia's marching around with a glowing sign on her head saying 'I Love Chrom' written in big letters! It just seems like one of those romance novels Camilla likes to read."

Sakura worked her jaw before sighing again. "I just feel bad for him. They're both such wonderful people, it's sad to see them stuck in a loop like that."

"Well we can't do much about it." Elise stated. "Much as I'd like to, there's just no reason for us to pry into their personal business. Now come on, we need to get Rowan and Lianna to help move stuff."

Sakura nodded, leaving after making sure Owain was ok. After they were gone, Owain couldn't help but mutter something.

"A loop, eh?"

 _-Corrin-_

Corrin grunted as Lyn's sword crashed into hers. "You're strong!"

Lyn smiled and flipped away. "You are too. You fight with a unique style that's hard to anticipate."

She smirked. "Though not impossible."

Corrin took that as a challenge, but her next move was stopped by the arrival of Xander. "Sorry to interrupt, but Leo's called for a short meeting between us and Prince Chrom. Mind holding off and trying to break each other's limbs for now?"

Corrin sighed and lowered her blade. "I suppose. Pick this up later?"

"Deal," Lyn agreed. "Let's go see what your brother wants to discuss. Hopefully it's nothing serious."

Corrin nodded and they followed Xander into the camp. The usual hustle and bustle made Corrin smile, but she grew concerned as they walked past the corral. "Is that… Hinoka?"

Indeed, it was. The Hoshidan princess was wrapping a large swathe of bandages around the wing of her mount while Robin was waiting behind her with another roll. "Oh, hello. What are you guys doing over here?"

Corrin waved to the grandmaster. "We're on our way to a meeting with Leo and Prince Chrom. What happened here?"

"Xina pitched a fit." Hinoka answered. "She ended up kicking Theresa too and we had to sedate them both. Robin's helping me out."

Corrin cringed, knowing both pegasi were normally so well tempered. "I see… well, we wish you luck. Give Cordelia our sympathies if you see her."

Hinoka stuck out her tongue as the knot she was tying started giving her trouble. "Will do, try and enjoy your meeting."

Corrin waved and they left, conversation resuming shortly thereafter. "Robin looked… uncomfortable when we mentioned Cordelia."

"Well of course," Xander said. "We've all seen how she cares for that beast. Robin doesn't want to get blamed by his crush is all."

Lyn blinked. "He likes Cordelia? But… doesn't she like Chrom, a lot?"

"She does," Xander sighed. "It's an unfortunate situation. I've mulled talking about it with Prince Chrom, but Leo and I agreed that we shouldn't pry into their personal lives."

Corrin bit her lip. "Are Prince Chrom, Princess Lissa, or Frederick even aware of it? I don't want to pry on it either, but we should probably nip that problem before it starts. We still have to reach the fort and who knows what could happen."

Lyn nodded. "I think we should at least discuss it with the prince. If not him, then someone from Ylisse."

"We'll decide later." Xander commanded. "Let's stop wasting time on gossip and get to the meeting."

His words quieted the women and they remained quiet until they reached the strategy tent. Oddly, it looked like most everyone except Robin, Cordelia, and Hinoka were there.

Xander marched up to Ryoma's side. "Why's everyone here? I could've sworn Leo called only for us."

Ryoma shrugged. "Were that I knew."

Leo's arrival silenced the speculation, Chrom following beside him. "Thank you all for coming, I'll make this quick. Firstly, Frederick here discovered a spring nearby on his patrol, so we'll have actual bath water tonight."

A cheer rose at that. They were all grimy after several days of travel.

"Secondly," Leo continued, "there's been a slight change in the plans for the next siege. Our scouts have found that magic towers have been set up opposite where we were expecting them, but that simply shifts were we need to enter."

Mutters met the announcement, most lamenting having to memorize new plans.

"Finally," Leo sighed. "Prince Chrom here would like to share something with all of you."

He stepped back and Chrom took the lead. "First, I'm glad you all could come. This may have been short notice, but Prince Leo and I felt this information needed to be shared."

He cleared his throat. "Many of you have been wondering about Lucina's mother. She has given me permission to disclose that information as I'm already happily married to her mother back home."

Xander snorted. "Guess there was more gossip about that then I thought."

"My wife's name is Sumia." Chrom continued, ignoring the mutters that rose from the name. "She's a Pegasus knight and a good friend of the Shepherds. Hopefully that will lay any further speculation to rest and you can focus your gossip elsewhere."

Leo whispered something to Chrom and he sighed. "Also, you've probably noticed a few conspicuous absences. Lissa and Frederick have come to me several times about the discussion of Robin and Cordelia. What may shock you is that I'm quite aware of what Cordelia once felt."

"Wait," Rowan interrupted. "Once felt? No offense Prince Chrom, but she sure seems to act like a love-sick puppy around you."

Chrom smirked. "Then she's a better actress then I give her credit for. After we met up with Robin and Cordelia, they informed me of a little plan to keep potential enemies off their backs until we knew more. For whatever reason, it appears they've decided to keep up the charade."

"Get to the point, prince." Navarre cut in. "We didn't come here to listen to talk about your subordinates love lives. Or I didn't at least."

He muttered that last part, but Chrom kept the smug grin on his face. "Well, I'll just get to the point then."

"Robin and Cordelia are married."

The audience gaped, not expecting that in the least.

"It's true." Lucina confirmed. "Their daughters are good friends of mine and the eldest is my group's resident tactician."

Lissa giggled as the jaws continued to drop. "They're so sappy too! You'd think they were forever newlyweds with how they act around each other."

"I wish they'd take it elsewhere." Frederick drawled. "Not even my wife is that amorous, and she's not shy."

"You're married?! To something that isn't Chrom or a pebble?!"

Frederick frowned, clearly offended by the group's disbelief. "I may enjoy landscaping and I take my job seriously, but even I have a life beyond that."

"Thanks Frederick," Chrom snarked. "Really feeling the love here. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. With that cleared up, I hope you can all leave Robin and Cordelia out of your gossip."

He bowed and strode away, Lissa laughing as she followed. Lucina wore a smirk of her own before jogging after her father and Frederick bowed courteously before giving chase.

A breeze whistled through the audience as their brains struggled to catch up, until Marth cleared his throat. "Well, that's that. Who's up for forgetting this ever happened and going on as normal?"

He received a great cheer and the audience dispersed, eager to put the embarrassment behind them.

 _-Robin-_

"Do you think Chrom's told them yet?"

Cordelia looked up from polishing her lance, a thoughtful frown on her face. "Maybe, if he's gotten annoyed enough. If he has, it was fun while it lasted."

"You were so convincing." Robin chuckled as he made another mark on his map. "Playing the star-struck puppy must be one of your many talents."

Cordelia laughed. "No more than you playing the forlorn lover. How much did you pull out of me for doing that again?"

Robin gestured to his cot, the sheets rumpled. "More than a few nights attempting to wake every soul within a thousand yards. Is it any wonder Chrom gave us separate tents?"

Cordelia snorted. "Please, he knows we don't use them. By the way, are you done with that yet? You promised to get some sparring in while Theresa healed."

Robin made a couple more marks before storing the map. "Just now. Ready to get some work in?"

Cordelia smirked and made for the tent flap. "Try and be better today, alright? Rowan should have no business beating you."

Robin frowned and reached her in three strides, pulling her into a deep and steamy kiss. After a minute of soaking it in, he pulled back. "Still think I'm not serious?"

Cordelia panted, red flushing her cheeks. "Oh, I think you are now. You'll just have to show that you can keep it up."

Robin smiled and pulled her out of the tent, hands entwining. "Then let's get going."

Cordelia smacked him, but kept her hand in his. Seeing the others go wide-eyed at the sight was more than a little amusing, but they kept their thoughts to themselves.

Teasing could come later, preferably after a bath.

Maybe even a shared one, if they felt daring enough.

 _End._

 **Ok, that's all she wrote, nice and fun. Hope this is a fun thing to read and that you all have had a wonderful time with this work.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
